I don't go looking for trouble-trouble usually finds me!
by KJES
Summary: Not knowing why strange things happen around him, Harry Potter goes to a psychiatrist to find out why at the age of 15. Having no family, no friends, Harry destroys the psychiatrist unit without realising it. Gaining An incredible amount of power years later, Harry finds out what really happened to his parents after his disguise is broken. (Powerful!Harry) (Independent!Harry) (H/Hr


Growing up in different areas of the United Kingdom always ruined your sense of adventure and Harry Potter wanting nothing more than to change his name and live on his own at the age of 15 lost his sense of adventure. Moving from one foster home to another, never staying in one place more than a couple of months, ruined Harry's chances of having a loving family who really cared for him. The reason Harry never stayed in one place was because strange things happen and not just the casual, people get run over or people trip up, type of thing. I'm talking about things that happen when Harry's emotions go crazy and he can't control them. Objects fly around the room when he gets angry, lights flicker on and off when he is upset or cabinets and cupboards shake and rattle at unexpected times.

Harry is learning to control his emotions, but very slowly and he needs help, quickly.

Finding someone who understood Harry's condition was a very tricky thing to do. And only two people could really relate to his confusion. Ms. Emma Swan and Mr. Killian Jones had had a couple of people now and then entering their psychiatrist unit. And it was troubling figuring out the first one. Wizards were among them and it was quite exhilarating.

Harry was heading to the psychiatrist unit tomorrow at 11:00am, and he was very excited to find out why strange things happen and how he can fix it. Heading to bed Harry thought about a life where he was loved and cared for. Laughing to himself quietly in his temporary room at the foster home, Harry thought _I will never have a loving family and friends!_

With that Harry fell asleep to the cars roaring down the street just outside the window.

Waking up in the morning, Harry looked to the simple back and white clock hanging right opposite him, he noticed that it was 10:30am. _I'm late_! Harry thought. Running to the bathroom to have the quickest shower he had ever taken, getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Harry ran out the door still trying to put his shoe on, with 8 minute to spare.

Sprinting down the street and into the middle of town around three miles away, Harry made it to the psychiatrist unit 11:02am, just as his name was being called form inside the waiting room. "I'm Harry!" Startled at the young man who had just ran through the door, red in the face and drenched in sweat, the assistance lead the way to the main room where Mr. Jones and Ms. Swan were sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. "Thank you! That would be all for now Jane." Ms. Swan directed to the assistance apparently named Jane. "Please have a seat Mr. Potter." Harry took a seat opposite from the two psychiatrist's and shook each of their hands. "We believe that you, Mr. Potter, are here to find out why these strange things occur to you and only you. Am I correct?" Ms. Swan asked. "Correct." Harry replied. "Well we have a solution, but it would mean for you to let lose all of your emotions so we can evaluate your reactions. Can you do that?" "I believe I can." Harry replied.

Stepping over to the other side of the room where there I an open space with a couple of objects around, Harry let lose all the anger and all the hatred he had to his parents for leaving him, to all the foster homes he had been place in and to the bullies he had encountered while in primary school and the first couple of years in high school. Screaming at the top of his lungs Harry let go.

Ms. Swan and Mr. Jones had to duck behind the couch because of all the debris around the room from the floor and the ceiling flying around. Everything was shaking and smashing, but harry was oblivious to anything going on around him.

Calming down from his tiring activity, Harry fell to his knees in a heap and cried. May not have been a manly thing, but having it all kept in was the last thing Harry should have done. Opening his eyes, Harry looked around the room and found the two psychiatrist's hiding behind the couch with their arms raised to protect themselves. Harry realising what had happened, shrank back in on himself and blocked everything out. Walking over slowly, Ms. Swan moved over to hug the boy in her care for the remainder of the session.

After everything had calmed down, a dozen people in casual clothes and uniforms all barged into the room, breaking the lock in the process, and looked around. Finding the boy in the hands of the psychiatrist they were confused but looking around the room again, they put two and two together and were a little freaked out so the dozen or so people backed away unnoticed.

Harry needing comfort clang to Ms. Swan for dear life and spilled his guts. "I don't have parents, never knew them and I think they abandoned me. I was found in the middle of a field, wrapped warmly in a push buggy, according to the social workers. I grew up in a foster home and was moved around from place to place every few months. I have dealt with bullies in primary and high school, and I have had the misfortune of teachers looking down on me and discriminating every aspect of me. I've never had a loving family, never had any friends to support me in anything and I have grown to dislike everything. I've lost my sense of adventure, I've lost my childhood, and I think I have lost the will to live unless I find something to keep me going."

A heat felt admission from the young boy brought tears to both psychiatrist's and hearts in their mouths. Not saying a word to each other but knowing exactly what they needed to do, Mr. Jones carried Harry to the couch that Ms. Swan was finishing dusting it off, Mr. Jones gently placed the young boy down and carefully threw an blanket over the top of him. Standing over him were two very skilled psychiatrist's looking over him to make sure he was going to be ok, with silent promises to look after Harry in any way they can.


End file.
